Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 2: I'm on my Way As Lucas walks home, he notices that Barry was stopped by an old man and the girl they had met before at Lake Verity. The old man introduces him as Professor Rowan, the world-renowned Pokémon Researcher of Sinnoh. Lucas then explains everything to the Rowan, and tells him that they were attacked by two Starly, and they had no choice but to use the Pokémon in the Briefcase. However, the young girl does not believe them, and accuses them of stealing. Rowan stops her and tells the two boys to meet him at his lab in Sandgem Town. He leaves with the young girl trailing behind him. Barry remarks he has no idea what just happened, but he doesn't care. He got his first Pokémon, and he is prepared to become the greatest trainer in all of the World. Barry also states that beating Lucas will be a huge step forward for this goal, and he hurries back to Twinleaf Town to prepare for his journey. Lucas does the same. When he reaches home, he realizes that his mother has already packed everything for him, as she states "Your journey is just beginning, Lucas. Never give up, and believe in your Pokémon. That is the true victory". After this, Lucas heads of to Sandgem Town. As he travels along, he notices all of the Wild Pokémon around the area, and cannot believe how many differant kinds there are. Just as he says this, he remembers that he has his Turtwig with him. He lets it out of the Poké Ball, so that Turtwig can get some fresh air. Lucas then starts talking with his Turtwig, stating that they may not know each other well, but asks Turtwig if he wants to help Lucas become the strongest trainer. Turtwig decides to help him, and the two start there journey. However, as they travel, they notice something rustling in the bushes. Then, out comes a wild Luxio. Although Lucas is not sure what this Pokémon is, but he knows it is stronger than most Pokémon in the area. He orders his Turtwig to use Tackle, but Luxio dodges it easily and counters with Bite. Turtwig falls to the ground, but he quickly gets back up. Lucas orders another Tackle from Turtwig, but it doesn't do any good, as Luxio counters with the same tactic. Once again, Lucas orders the same move, with the same results. Lucas can only stare in anger as Turtwig falls to the ground again. He then realizes something. Speed won't work. But Defensive manuevers will. He then orders Turtwig to use Withdraw. Luxio rages forward with a Bite, which is blocked by Withdraw. Luxio now falls on the ground, angry at his failure to damage him. Luxio then rages forward again, but Lucas orders Turtwig to use Withdraw, along with Tackle. The combination manages to pierce Luxio's attack. Lucas orders Turtwig to go in for another Tackle. Luxio then uses Thundershock on Turtwig, and it hits the mark. Turtwig takes massive damage, but is determined not to let Lucas down. He suddenly breaks free of the Thundershock, and learns Absorb. He also becomes faster, and Tackles the Luxio, and hits him. As Luxio falls to the ground, Lucas tells Turtwig to use Absorb. Luxio's energy is drained, and Turtwig revives all of his health. Luxio then runs off back into the wild. Lucas then praises his Turtwig on a job well done. Lucas then returns Turtwig into the Poké Ball so he can rest. He then hurries to Sandgem Town. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Pokémon (series)